Resolução
by kami nee chan
Summary: Klaus vai entender que até mesmo o Maiden Rose tem que tirar suas forças de algum lugar para poder levar esperança ao povo. Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Resolução_1. Parte I

_Por Kami-chan_

Havia o toque suave das pétalas ao vento selvagem das marés, e a voz dele ecoando em minha mente em doces melodias, sem escalas de tempo, me dizendo que aquilo parecia neve, enquanto me pedia para falar mais no idioma classificado por si mesmo como o canto dos pássaros.

Por que não podíamos ficar apenas presos neste mundo fictício, onde a luz branca do cenário frio evanesce por trás de minhas pestanas entre o calor de seus braços?

Se não fosse o fato de sermos de nacionalidades tão opostas, meu cavalheiro ocidental, ainda seríamos de nações rivais. Mesmo que você tenha abandonado sua nação ao jurar sob a lâmina de minha espada sua lealdade, ainda serei o general de um povo que morre dia a dia em trincheiras. E quase nem importa a grande quantidade de inimigos que você ajuda esta nação a derrotar, jamais mudará esta condição existencial de sermos ambos homens.

A nossa nunca deixará de ser apenas uma linda história de amor proibido a primeira vista. Meu doce e fiel cavalheiro. E aquela bela cena de pétalas púrpuras ao vento jamais passará de uma linda e passada lembrança, a lembrança do dia especial em que nos conhecemos.

- Taki.. - ouvi meu nome ser chamado ao mesmo tempo em que senti sua mão em meu ombro, sempre vigilante cavalheiro. - Os homens estão aguardando suas ordens.

Anormal. Eu perder o foco é algo realmente anormal, mas o frio do fim que aquela guerra soprava para nós estava conseguindo tal façanha. Não havia mais motivos para homens morrerem ali, mas eu não podia dizer isso abertamente ainda.

- Não saia de perto de mim, Klaus. - ordenei baixo, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso pedi-lo, em seguida assumi minha postura de general para falar diante dos homens. - O inimigo está parado em área muito próxima das casas de nossos aldeões, conto com vocês para que nossas barricadas garantam que o fogo e a morte não cheguem às casas onde vossas famílias vos esperam com anseio. Por fim, quero que estejam preparados para responder qualquer sinal de fogo, mas não podemos de forma alguma ser a mão que foi mais apressada em atirar, por isso é meu desejo que o Primeiro Coronel siga esta missão de perto. Vão.

- Demo. ..Taki- sama... – começou o coronel, mas eu o interrompi.

- Esta é uma ordem que está acima de minha autoridade, sinto, mas preciso de sua inteligência, disciplina e autoridade lá, coronel.

Eu estava o mandando para a linha de frente, e ele iria achar que era algo pessoal, mesmo que eu deixasse escapar que nenhuma batalha mais deveria ser travada. Ele tinha açoitado meu cavalheiro pessoal, e ainda tinha chegado muito perto de matá-lo após acusá-lo de traidor.

As pessoas no geral desconfiavam da relação estreita entre Klaus e eu, mas como eu era o líder supremo de nossa terra, as palavras ásperas eram delegadas somente ao homem que eu tinha tornado cavalheiro, mas que era conhecido apenas como cão sarnento entre os homens. Algumas poucas pessoas puderam presenciar em flagrante de o quanto eu me importava com aquele homem, quando não me importei que adentrassem meus aposentos enquanto eu mesmo cuidava dos ferimentos de meu cavaleiro, permitindo seu sangue manchar meus lençóis e roupas.

Permiti-me deixar clara a importância de Klaus, principalmente, após beijá-lo quando ele voltou da morte certa em campo de batalha. Sem me importar de verdade com os olhos acusadores, afinal aquele era o meu cavaleiro.

- Se continuar a vingar meu açoito com tanto afinco, vou ser obrigado a fazer você passar a noite no meu quarto, Taki. - disse o cavaleiro assim que presenciou junto a mim, meu primeiro coronel apenas abrir e fechar a boca sem nada dizer. Apenas seguiu em frente com seus bons homens.

- Controle seu ego. O coronel é realmente a melhor escolha que temos para a situação que nos espera ao horizonte.

- Quando você se nega desta forma, eu também sinto que não serei capaz de dormir sem o calor de seu corpo, próximo o suficiente para que seu cheiro doce de flores fique em meu alojamento. - tornou a falar em ousadia.

- Pare de falar estas coisas, Klaus. Você é meu cavalheiro, lembre - se disto e aja como tal. – disse e ele piscou seus olhos com força, passando a assumir a postura devida.

-Por que me pediu para ficar, meu senhor? - Questionou em uma reverência, após um suspiro cansado.

Era estranho, desde que nos conhecemos era dele que sempre partiam as palavras carinhosas e toda e qualquer iniciativa. Klaus parecia extremamente carente na maioria do tempo, e isso contrastava diretamente com a forma eficiente com que ele matava soldados inimigos no campo de batalha. Assim como seu corpo robusto e cheio de músculos contrasta magnificamente com toda e qualquer vez que ele se ajoelha aos meus pés para tocar o dorso de minha mão com o calor apaixonado de seus lábios.

O que me fazia concordar, em segredo, com a comparação de sua pessoa com um cão. Ele era raivoso para me defender, enquanto era dócil e submisso aos meus desejos. Se os tempos fossem outros, poderia estralar os dedos e exigir exemplar adestramento do meu cachorro. Ele iria enfiar o rabo no meio das pernas enquanto gritava com as orelhas em pé que não era um cão, mas sim um lobo, e iria me provar.

Mas éramos soldados em um tempo de ferina guerra e destruição. E ele estava cansado. O loiro de olhos de ouro era também o mais verdadeiro e transparente de nós dois. Nunca se quer pensou em negar o que sente por mim, nunca cogitou a ideia de não ficarmos juntos, diferente de mim. Sim, ele já estava muito cansado das consequências desta guerra.

Eu sabia o motivo. O aviso que me foi dado sobre ser deportado tão vergonhosamente de volta para minha base origem, a guerra que lutávamos somente por honra contra uma força desigual, homens e mais homens perdendo a vida a cada hora decorrida, todas estas pressões diárias, me lembravam a cada minuto a situação de desgraça do nosso país. Eu não era mais o homem que Klaus encontrou pela primeira vez sob belas flores violetas em parreiras, a guerra havia me mudado.

- Quero que você me leve até a concentração de feridos. - pedi.

- De novo? Quem você tanto procura naquele antro de moribundos?

- Não questione uma ordem minha.

- Vai lá chorar novamente pelos dedos perdidos de um ferreiro? - continuou, usando contra mim a conversa que ouviu sem ser convidado.

Virei-me apenas, preferindo focar minha visão em sua moto, aproximando-me da mesma esperando somente ser seguido por meu mais leal soldado. Esperava que ele estivesse mais inclinado a se colocar no lugar do próximo após ter passado quatro dias em meu leito, enfermo. Esperava que ele se lembrasse que fiquei estes quatro dias velando sua melhora. Esperava também que seu ciúme tivesse diminuído após voltar da morte e me ver aos prantos sobre seu corpo, minhas mãos sujas com seu sangue, e meus lábios sobre os seus em frente a todos os homens do batalhão que haviam sobrevivido àquele ataque mal pensado.

- Aquele homem é um artesão de katanas, o único com autorização para fabricar espadas para pessoas como eu. Eu sei que sua cultura é diferente Klaus, mas para aquele homem ter perdido o meio que tinha para continuar sendo um artesão de katanas, é a mesma coisa que perder a honra. - expliquei-lhe com paciência. Podemos ir, por favor?

- Se é o que deseja, eu sempre vou seguir sua voz. - disse subindo na motocicleta, tecnologia de seu país natal.

- Sabe o que me destrói, Maiden Rose? - perguntou de forma retórica enquanto eu subia em sua moto para me acomodar em sua garupa. - Não é o ciúme que me atinge enquanto você chora pelas feridas de outros, mas a sua falta de sentimentos enquanto estou ao seu lado, afinal, foi você quem pediu para eu segui-lo até aqui.

Aquilo era verdade. Eu tinha sido deportado, e pedi para ele me seguir até aqui, disse que se ele aceitasse ser meu cavalheiro não haveria problema. Naquele tempo eu ainda era puro e aceitava seus carinhos com tenra reciprocidade, e a forma como eu o rejeitava nestes dias difíceis estava o ferindo, podia ver. Mas estava acima de minhas forças, não conseguia trair meu povo esquecendo que famílias estavam se destruindo enquanto eu desfrutava de carícias com Klaus em uma cama.

- Arrependeu-se, meu cavalheiro? – perguntei enquanto passava meus dedos pelos fios de cabelo em sua nuca, momentaneamente.

Perguntei-lhe mesmo sabendo que acima de tudo, Klaus estava cansado de guerra, assim como eu. Sabia que em sua mente vivia um sonho envolvendo apenas nós dois em sua casinha em uma terra dourada, com um amplo jardim de rosas brancas que eram herança de sua irmã. Ele nunca iria me cobrar este convite já deferido uma vez, mas eu sabia que dia após dia, ele sonhava com a vida que poderíamos ter neste local.

- Nunca vou me arrepender por segui-lo, Taki.

Apertei meus dedos em seus ombros, secretamente eu já estava tentado demais a conhecer as terras de Klaus. De preferência mandando um postal para meu avô, avisando que não voltaria por um longo tempo. O estrangeiro com olhos de ouro era bom para mim e para minha alma sensível, ele compreendia até mesmo meu egoísmo.

Havia somente um momento em que ele expunha sua ira agoniada, e eu coro em vasta vergonha ao lembrar-me destes momentos. Mas não podia negar que os apreciava em igual vastidão, Klaus merecia que eu me esforçasse para reencontrar a parte mais pura de mim.

- Klaus... - chamei. - Gostaria que você fosse ao meu quarto esta noite. - convidei, aproveitando-me do fato de que estarmos em movimento manteria as palavras ditas em eterno sigilo.

Eu sabia o que estava intrínseco naquele convite, havia feito sexo apenas uma vez com meu amado cavalheiro. E confesso que pensar nisto tão cedo novamente me deixava ansioso e temeroso. Aquela não tinha sido uma boa experiência, meu corpo sentiu dor e se feriu, mas meu ser estava satisfeito por estar com ele.

E se aquilo fosse bom para ele, se aquilo iria fazê-lo sentir-se mais feliz...

Eu não podia deixar que a guerra matasse a parte de mim que ele tinha criado. Não podia me esquecer que ele cometeu traição para me seguir, e nem que quase morreu por se manter leal a mim. Não podia ter me deixado esquecer de retribuir aquilo que a primeira troca de olhares tinha anunciado.

Ele não merecia isso. Por isso pedi, mesmo sabendo que ele me procuraria de alguma forma, como fazia em todas as noites que vinham na sequencia dos dias em que alguma desavença de ideias acontecia entre nós.

Logo avistei a área de feridos, se não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento no campo, tinha que pelo menos estar com aqueles homens que se aglomeravam entre o aroma pútrido de feridas sujas e membros amputados. Enfim, chegamos ao destino que ele, relutante, me levou. Mas diferente do normal, ele fez menção de me acompanhar, o que me fez admirar seu belo rosto com estranheza.

- O segundo tenente Suguri disse que eu despedacei suas pétalas ao tomar-lhe o corpo de forma a por fim à pureza e inocência do Maiden Rose, e que isso faria a esperança dos homens ruir.

Realmente tive que me conter para não sorrir. O tenente havia servido como meu enfermeiro, e que ele usou como último recurso na noite em que me fez sangrar até perder a consciência após simplesmente anunciar que naquela vez colocaria -se por inteiro dento de mim.

Soube depois que por pura raiva ele havia contado para Klaus toda a lenda de Maiden Rose. Eu seguia as tradições da minha família, mesmo não acreditando cem por cento na lenda que supõe que tenhamos laços com deuses, mas era bom Klaus não saber que mesmo o homem que levava a esperança aos moribundos, precisava reunir esta força de algum lugar. Não faria bem para o ego já envaidecido de meu cavaleiro saber que era dele que vinha a minha força.

- Esta é apenas uma lenda para dar mais coragem aos homens nos tempos difíceis. Mas eu sempre gosto de ter você ao meu lado, sem falar que é sempre bom ter pelo menos um pouco de empatia.

Ele sorriu de forma casta. Um esticar de lábios realmente modesto, mas que me fez desejar mais do que nunca aquela faceta de felicidade do meu eterno protetor, o mesmo olhar de admiração que vi e retribuí em momento mágico entre pétalas douradas, além das belas viletas. Aquele olhar envaidecido ao descobrir que aquele que ele me dava, era o meu primeiro beijo, e que a forma como suas mãos me tocavam eram inéditas.

Permiti-me retribuir aquele sorriso, e toquei sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você que cumpriu meu desejo, você tornar-se-ia meu? - recriei as palavras que tinha dito para ele no dia em que nos conhecemos, naquela vez, ele não era capaz de me compreender, não conhecia meu idioma. Apenas o classificou como o canto dos pássaros.

E vi-lo sorrir com seus belos olhos dourados. Era bom ser capaz de observar que nosso primeiro olhar foi importante para ele como foi para mim, ele se ajoelhou no chão e tomou minha mão sob seus lábios, como de costume.

- Estarei sempre ao seu lado. - ele disse ainda ao mirar-me do chão.

- Quando você age assim, não me importo de falar como um passarinho, gentil cavalheiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Resolução_ II

_Por Kami-chan_

O sol já havia se escondido, e o capitão Taki Raisen observava o roxo noturno consumir os últimos vestígios do alaranjado do entardecer. A mansão de inverno de sua família estava sendo usada como alojamento dos principais generais e líderes do exército, mas esta noite preferiu pedir para que uma das criadas levasse seu jantar até seus aposentos enquanto ele seguia para a casa de banho.

E a tal altura das horas o líder já estava banhado e alimentado, e diante da ampla janela de vidro apenas esperava pela visita secreta de seu cavaleiro. Como que em uma transmissão de pensamento, a porta do quarto foi aberta com um clique baixo e logo fechada novamente.

O vácuo do movimento fazendo que uma grande quantidade de ar invadisse o aposento, passando pelos fios lisos e levemente compridos do Maiden Rose, fazendo-os dançar por uma fração de segundos enquanto Klaus abria e fechava a porta. Mas nada poderia preparar o experiente cavaleiro para a visão que o esperava dentro daquele quarto.

- Sinto o aroma de flores. – ele disse após deixar-se suspirar audivelmente, enquanto observava o corpo pequeno de costas para sua visão.

Taki estava vestido com vestes tradicionais, muito semelhantes àquela que usava na noite em que havia sido seduzido pelo "canto do passarinho" que ele seguiu até encontrar a imagem de Taki, encantado com as lindas e intocadas flores. Não havia o coque bem feito em seus cabelos, nem todos os acessórios que enfeitava sua cabeça, seus cabelos estavam soltos e dançavam ao vento como a comprida roupa.

O kimono tradicional cobria todo seu corpo com o lindo tecido nobre de cor púrpura, preso firmemente em seu corpo pela faixa larga em tom vermelho sangue, que marcava sua cintura delicada e fina. Mesmo de costas podia ver que seus braços repousavam um no outro, em uma postura típica que escondia suas mãos por dentro das mangas largas do kimono, e Taki estava parado sobre um fofo tapete, o que lhe indicava que possivelmente o moreno estava descalço.

Sorriu abertamente com a cena. Estava um pouco estranho com seu amado senhor ultimamente, pois o peso tomava sua consciência após ter perdido o controle e tomado o corpo de Taki de forma selvagem, não queria que o moreno levasse em sua memória apenas a parte ruim daquela noite. Mas Taki não se vestiria assim para esperá-lo se não fosse para terem uma bela noite, ele sabia que até perder o controle estava sendo bom para o menor também.

- Estou aqui Taki. – disse o cavaleiro com intuito de que seu senhor se virasse de frente para si, mas ele não o fez. – Por que me chamou? – questionou, estava louco para engolir a distância que havia entre os dois corpos, mas naquela noite, estava disposto a pisar em seus instintos para não ofender Taki.

- A guerra está terminando. – ele respondeu baixo, ainda sem o menor intuito de virar-se.

- Isso não é bom? – questionou o loiro.

- É sim. – Respondeu o nobre, mesmo que nenhuma sombra de felicidade aparecesse em sua voz ou seus atos. – Nossas tropas cumpriram muito bem o seu dever patriótico, minha honra está restaurada diante daqueles que me humilharam no inicio desta guerra. Os homens feridos irão ter paz para recuperar-se, os homens em pé irão lutar por suas próprias felicidades. – ele prosseguiu, enumerando vários pontos que deveriam o deixar feliz por causa do fim da guerra, mas ainda assim, ele Taki, não conseguia transpassar felicidade.

- Ainda assim, meu senhor, não consigo sentir a felicidade que pensei que veria em sua linda tez com esta excelente notícia. – disse o cavaleiro com olhos de ouro, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

Taki respirou fundo, sentindo uma fina camada de lágrimas se aglomerar na superfície de seus olhos e logo em seguida, dissipar-se. Não se virava de frente para o cavaleiro, pois sabia que diante dele se mostrava desonrosamente sensível demais.

- O fim desta guerra é o que mais quero. Esta é apenas uma fraqueza momentânea regada pelo meu capricho egoísta. Nós sabíamos desde o início disso tudo que mesmo que cumpríssemos bem o nosso dever civil em pró da nação, seria o fim deste pequeno e longínquo distrito.

- Uma fraqueza momentânea o fez vestir-se assim após convidar-me para os seus aposentos, Taki? – a voz doce, levemente carregada de malícia atingiu em cheio os ouvidos do moreno, fazendo o mesmo abaixar sua cabeça e desprender seus braços.

- Está aqui porque minha linhagem não me permite ter fraquezas momentâneas. – disse em um suspiro pesado, estava cansado demais para usar palavras regradas com Klaus. – Para dar fim a esta guerra, devo conceder as Terras Impuras. Foi este pedaço de terra que foi oferecida na resolução de fim de guerra para a nação inimiga.

- Faz sentido oferecer um pequeno pedaço da terra para não perder o domínio sobre um país, principalmente um pedaço de terra desocupada. Mas não é isso que importa, não é? Para sua família aquela é tida como a Terra Prometida, e também o lar das belas flores que formaram o cenário no qual nos conhecemos.

E mais uma vez o calor corrosivo das lágrimas fez peso na garganta de Taki. O preço do fim da guerra era bastante caro para si, afinal tudo ligado a sua história e linhagem familiar estava ligada àquele lugar. Bem no fim, podia-se dizer que não estava recuperando sua honra, mas a estava a comprando com sobre juros e taxas caras.

- Eu devo assinar a permissão de transferência de posse.

- É uma imposição? – ele questionou, e naquele momento seu senhor se virou de frente para si, feliz, nos olhos de Klaus estava a certeza de que se ele pedisse para lutarem por aquele pedaço de terra que lhe era importante, ele lutaria te a morte.

- Não. – disse com calma. – Como você disse, para Eurote este não passa de um pequeno pedaço de terra desocupado. Como não assinar o documento que colocará um ponto final na guerra? – perguntou de forma retórica, nem mesmo seu capricho egoísta podia ir contra isso.

- Ordene-me senhor, e irei buscar daquelas flores, para fazer daqui o novo lar delas. Apenas fale Taki, e seguirei sua voz para qualquer lugar, onde quer que estivermos juntos, meu senhor, farei com que seja a sua terra prometida.

- Aquelas flores não florescem nesta época do ano. Na verdade Klaus, neste momento eu penso mais em um jardim de rosas brancas. – disse o mestre, fazendo os olhos de seu fiel cavaleiro se abrirem até o limite de sua anatomia.

Olhando para a bela face de Klaus, com seus cabelos e olhos de ouro Taki podia se sentir bem. Afinal, aquele homem tinha pago um preço bastante alto também para lhe seguir, e nunca reclamava, nunca lhe cobrava, e isso fez o mestre lembrar-se que havia outro motivo importante para Klaus estar ali.

E sem palavras ou justificativas o capitão sentou-se sobre suas próprias pernas no chão, flexionando seu corpo sobre as coxas modestas em uma reverencia completa. Era sua intenção mostrar ao loiro que tinha percebido o quanto estava sendo negligente com aquilo que tinham se proposto desde o início.

Conhecerem –se sob os encantos de uma bela flor, em seguida Klaus abandonou sua nação para se tornar um cadete do exercito da nação de Taki. Tinha encontrado sua flor, e não perderia o aroma de sua essência.

Não foi coincidência se tornarem colegas na academia. E Klaus estava lá para consolá-lo no dia em que fora rebaixado a voltar para sua base origem, estava lá para fingir que não via suas lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que as enxugava. Não foi em vão que Taki pediu para ser seguido, e muito menos leviano foi o desejo de Klaus em segui-lo.

Especial foi a noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, escondidos no alojamento do moreno, o loiro tocou sua pele e sentiu a mistura do seu cheiro com o aroma doce de flores do corpo dele. Por mais ousados que tivessem sido os carinhos de Klaus, aquela tinha sido sua única noite doce.

Depois dela apenas a guerra ao lado de um frio e distante Taki. Que sempre negava o carinho do loiro, mantendo-se apenas quieto sob as vontades físicas e explosões de fúria de seu cavaleiro. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo e o desejo de seus toques cada dia mais quentes e ousados, sem perceber que não estava sendo aquilo que o cavaleiro mais desejava, até a noite em que o mesmo explodiu em fúria e o teve quase a força. Não foi uma boa primeira noite de amor.

Mesmo que o capitão desejasse acima de tudo que ninguém o visse ajoelhado para seu subordinado, Taki intimamente se sentia culpado pelo rumo que sua história de amor tomou. Ele sabia que tudo o que Klaus queria era saber que não tinha abandonado sua vida por migalhas de um amor sádico.

- Quero desculpar-me em primeiro lugar, por ter permitido que esta guerra quase acabasse com o nosso amor.

Nosso amor. Queria usar estas palavras depois de te-lo acusado de ter apenas uma paixão suja por seu corpo. Não iria agradecer ao outro por se manter ao seu lado, pois sabia que apenas a morte quebraria o juramento de um cavaleiro. Sem nada a lhe responder, o cavaleiro apenas correu rápido para onde estava o seu doce senhor, e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, e como de costume, selou seus lábios sobre o dorso de pele clara e macia.

- Não quero que se curve minha linda flor. Sua determinação e coragem fazem parte do conjunto de qualidades que me atraem em você Taki Raisen.

Então Taki levantou-se de forma cuidadosa, para não desarrumar os laços sem falha da veste tradicional. Estava feliz por ter conseguido pelo menos dividir suas aflições com Klaus, e ainda por cima não ter vacilado no pedido sério de desculpas. Faltava apenas uma coisa que tinha reservado para aquela noite, e esta era mais difícil para si.

- Proibido de comer carne, de ingerir álcool e de se entregar aos prazeres terrenos. Dogmas. – disse Taki.

- Aprendi recentemente esta história. Taki, você podia ter me contado isso antes, eu teria me controlado, eu... – ele iria prosseguir, com as desculpas que a própria guerra os fez adiar, mas fora interrompido pelo dedo indicador de Taki, que parou de forma imperativa sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o parar de falar na mesma hora.

- Não lhe contei a história inteira, porque não queria que se privasse. Quando pedi para que me seguisse, eu queria que todas as nossas noites fossem iguais àquela do alojamento. Mas quando chegamos aqui, só houve mortes e mais mortes, não pude simplesmente ignorar tudo isso. Não pude só fechar a porta e deixar a guerra do lado de fora do quarto, também não pude suportar perceber que você estava certo, que o mesmo gentil vendedor que sorri em um dia, simplesmente não volta para casa no outro.

- Taki, você podia ter dividido isso comigo antes. Eu jamais teria exigido tanto de você se...

- A lenda de Maiden Rose já estava quebrada desde o momento em que pedi para acompanhar-me Klaus. Ou até mesmo antes disto. – terminou acariciando o rosto másculo do estrangeiro. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós depois disso, serviu-me como fonte de força para poder ir à frente de todos estes homens dia após dia. Por isso não se culpe, nem se desculpe.

- Peça Taki – disse o loiro com a voz arrastada, de repente seus olhos já estavam transbordado a luxúria novamente. Era tão raro ver o general tão exposto e receptivo. – Sou seu cavalheiro, peça. Sou seus braços quando você não alcança e suas pernas quando você cansa. Sou seus olhos quando você está olhando para o outro lado e seus ouvidos quando não é capaz de ouvir. Taki, sou seu cavalheiro, a extensão de sua espada e seu único escudo. Peça. – concluiu ainda ajoelhado aos pés do jovem general.

- Me ajude a ter força, Klaus. Para assinar este documento sem dar vazão ao meu egoísmo. Me mostre que não precisamos da terra prometida.


End file.
